Her TRUE Love
by Kayra909
Summary: This is Mint ficcy. The guy is unknown until the 2nd chappie. I know I'm evil. No flaming plz. constructive critisism is helpful. MintX?.ch.2 up!
1. Chapter 1

K9: I'm so happy, another story, I wont update too much, 'cause of all the EVIL Algebra homework. Darn you Algebra!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, or HORRIBLE Mew Mew Power

Mint was just walking along, but today she wasn't as snobby. She was…well….just sad. She took the way through the park, and she looked at her clock. It was almost 10:15p.m.; they said it should start raining at about 10:20. "And they weren't lying" thought Mint as she looked up at the sky. Nobody wanted her; she was all alone…Again. Her boyfriend broke up with her, and her parents moved to America for 5 years. They said they were there for business, but Mint knew that they were there to be away from her.

She didn't have the tricks Pudding had, she wasn't smart like Lettuce, she wasn't pretty like Zakuro, and she wasn't lovable like Ichigo. All she had was money and a bad attitude. As Mint sunk deeper into herself, she didn't notice how it started raining, or how hard the wind blew, for all the arrogant girl could think about was how unworthy she was.

As the girl walked along in the lonely park, a figure caught her eye. The figure started walking toward her with the hand stretched out. Mint let out a faint scream which nobody except the figure could've heard. She started running, but slipped just as fast as she had started. Mint was soon lying on the ground in loss of words. The figure bent down and spoke:

"Mint, i-is that you?" the figure said uncertainly, in a familiar voice.

K9: Suspence….gotta love it! Oh, and sry for the last story it got deleted because of: " ' ' "

Plz tell me what that means, cause I gotta know. So…I won't do it again.

In the next chappie you'll find out who that person is.


	2. Chapter 2

K9: 2 reviews! C'mon peoples

Mint: That's cause your story sucks...

K9: Pushes Mint out the door and onto the roof So…where were we…oh yes. Just so you know these characters are 18 years of age.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or TMM

Let's start…

Mint looked up in surprise and said "Ryou?" But before the figure could answer he tripped over her foot causing him to fall on Mint. She stared into a familiar face, but not Ryou's. This person had not blonde, but blackish, bluish (blue-ish) hair. She looked into the eyes of Masaya. His breath was on her face. It smelled sweet, his face so close to hers.

Ichigo was late again…how was she supposed get there on time, if Ryou kept her in the damn café so long. She hurried to the park, when it suddenly started to rain. 'Great,' she thought 'something else to ruin this day'. She hurried to the park even faster. She entered the park and rushed to the place where she was supposed to meet Masaya. He wasn't there. 'Silly you, did you actually think he was going to be waiting for you after all of this time?' a voice said at the back of Ichigo's head. The cat girl slumped down and kept on going.

Mint saw another figure walking. Her heart almost stopped. They were still lying in the same position. Masaya looking intensely into Mint's face, and Mint looking behind him.

As Ichigo came to about the middle of the park, her heart leapt. Looking at the scene in front of her, she started choking on tears. The sadness just sunk deeper into her heart, cutting a deeper wound.

Masaya heard the tears from behind. He turned around and almost hit Mint with his hand. Mint's heart felt crushed like an aluminum can and thrown away. She also started crying. Masaya looked frantically around at the two girls crying, but he didn't know why Mint was crying. He was kind of confused, either turn to your girlfriend or the girl crying a river.

"Guys please don't cry!" he said in a frail voice. He turned to Ichigo,"I didn't mean to do that, it was just an accident! I tripped over her foot after she tripped herself! Please understand!"

Ichigo's tears stopped flowing, but Mint's got even more intense. Masaya felt as if the rain was her tears. Mint got up and started running as fast as she could. Away from the place where all the grief was, where all the memories were.

Mint thought, 'He got up so quickly, and I thought it he was for real. Looking into my eyes so intensely, so lovingly. But he still loves Ichigo. What was I even thinking? Of course he does. Why would anyone love me?'

K9: Hee hee now you see that it's MintXMasaya. If you don't well then you're a guy or you are a very thickheaded girl.


End file.
